Brotherly Love
by Lollies in London
Summary: While the kids are at Hogwarts who will come to their rescue? Read and find out.


**_A/N: Ok this is my first fanfiction and I need a beta so…..yeah. please PM me if you're interested. Ok so please review! Another thing two word describe this Fanfic Brotherly Love. This is dedicated to my big brothers Wesley and Quarry!! I love you guys!_**

"Get out of here, Snelling."

"Why don't you make me, Weasley?" Markus Snelling, a 4th year Slytherin, was giving 14 year old Rose Weasley a hard time once again. "Or better yet why don't you get your blood-traitor daddy or mudblood mummy to do it for you." Rose's delicate hands became hardened fists or fury.

"Don't talk about my family that way, Snelling. Or you're going to make me do something I'm going to regret." She gritted through her teeth.

"What are you going to do to me, Weasley? Get your big tough Uncle Harry Potter to beat me up?" Markus teased back.

"You know I would punch you in the face but my mum told me to never hit a girl." Rose mused, and a few of Snelling's 'posse' snickered and were greeted with a cold stare from their leader.

"You listen here, Weasley, make another comment like that and I think I'll pay your little brother, Hugo, a little _visit_." He replied with a cool smile, and a cocked eyebrow.

"You touch Hugo and you're dead. Got it? Now excuse me _ladies _I have to get to Quidditch practice." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away swaying her hips in a perfect rhythm. Markus and his friends just stood in the deserted corridor gaping at the image in front of them.

"Hey! Snelling!" Hugo Weasley rounded the corner and stood a full two inches taller than the 14 year old. "If you dare go near my sister again I'll hex you into the next millennium." The 12 year old gave a hard poke to the 14 year old in the chest. "I mean it. You see before any of the Weasleys or Potters came to Hogwarts we got special tips from our Uncle Harry. You know. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. He Who Defeated the Dark Lord. And boy, oh, boy do those tips come in handy. You know Jason Peterson?" The boys nodded slowly. "Yeah well who do you think put him in the hospital wing for two weeks? Huh? Yeah that was me and Albus. He was picking on Lily. And she's just my cousin. Imagine what I'll do if you mess with my sister. Stay away from her." Another hard poke in the chest and Hugo was out of view.

As Hugo walked into the Gryffindor common room he was bombarded by his sister. She engulfed him in a tight hug. "Thank you!" she whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked completely confused.

"For standing up for me. You know with Snelling and his friends." She said in a soft voice that reminded Hugo of his mother.

"You heard that?" He said releasing his sister and plopping down in his favorite overstuffed armchair (also the one favored by his father).

"Yeah. I forgot my bag in the library and I was going to get it. I heard it all. And thank you." She said sitting down across from him and smoothing her pajama pants. "You know for a spying, annoying, obnoxious, little brother, you're not half bad." she said with a smile.

"And for an over-protective, know-it-all, annoying, older sister you're not half bad either." Hugo replied, mirroring his sister's smirk. Before he knew it a soft, velvety pillow had hit him in the face. And he sent one back at his sister. And before they knew it they were wrestling on the floor like they used to when they were kids.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" James Potter had descended down the boy's dormitory staircase. At the sound of their cousin's voice the two stopped wrestling and looked up.

"Oh, Hi, James." Rose said as she grabbed the hand her brother was holding out for her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. What was going on with you two?" He asked.

"Oh I was just thanking Hugo for standing up for me. Markus Snelling was making fun of mum and dad again." She replied.

"Yeah the bloody git." Hugo said cutting in. "Well I have a but of homework left. So I'm going to go upstairs and finish it. Night Rose. Night James."

"Night Hugo." James and Rose replied. Hugo silently climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

"So instead of having an over-protective older brother you have an over-protective younger brother? Absolute opposite of Lily, huh?"

"Yeah well Lily's pretty lucky she has two brilliant older brothers to keep her safe. But me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world 'cause I have a brilliant little brother who wants to keep his sister safe from any bloke that comes near her. He may be obnoxious but I love him." Rose chuckled as she remembered when Hugo broke Collin Flanagan's nose because he asked her to Hogsmeade and then never showed up.

"Yeah lucky you. Well Rose I got to get upstairs. The fifth year boys are playing exploding snap and I don't want to miss my turn. So night Rose!" He yelled as he ran up his dormitory stairs.

"Night James!" she yelled back. "Brotherly love." She chuckled as she made her way up to the 4th year girl's dormitory.

**_A/N: Ok well that's it. Please review!_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_Just click the purple button._**

**_Pssst…_**

**_I love feedback and criticism!_**


End file.
